


She's cheer captain...

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Katniss, F/F, Punk!Johanna, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and she's under the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's cheer captain...

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _during breaks in the football games, cheer!Kat meets Punk!Jo under the bleachers for heated makeout sessions. Jo tries to get a hand under her skirt but Kat is like "Noo Jo I have to be out on the field in like three minutes." "I can do three minutes."_ on jonissheadcanons. Enjoy!

The crowd roared. The cheerleaders jumped. Johanna waited patiently under the bleachers.

A year ago, she wouldn’t be caught dead as something as ridiculous as a football game. No matter how many new leather jackets Finnick Odair offered her. Finnick was shocked when Johanna showed up that night, asking if she was feeling well. Johanna punched him in the arm and crawled her way under the bleachers. Their usual spot.

Every year since sophomore year, Johanna would watch the cheerleaders practice. Finnick teased that she secretly wanted to be one, but was too afraid they’d dye her motorcycle pink. Annie and Clove knew that Johanna liked short skirts. Finnick called her creepy for watching girls’ skirts fly up, but she didn’t really care. It wasn’t like she was going to do homework during that time. Or that she had any family she cared about to go home to.

Junior year she started getting dates with the cheerleaders. Or at least she liked to think she was getting more game than any of the football players. Peeta Mellark took her aside and asked if she realized she was just an experiment for them. Johanna bitterly told him he was just jealous. She knew. She always did. She stopped going to practices halfway through the year.

Senior year, she started again. But instead of watching from the bleachers, she waited under them until the end of practice for Katniss Everdeen. Junior. New cheer captain. Gale Hawthorne introduced them over the summer. Johanna thought they were dating. Gale assured that they were cousins and were most definitely not dating. Katniss asked her out (Johanna was afraid she was going to be another experiment; she was wrong this time.)

They started going on dates after school. Johanna would drive Katniss around on her motorcycle (which Johanna called her baby. Katniss pretended to be jealous). When football season started up, they stopped going on dates because Katniss had to practice. Johanna suggested they have dates after practice, but Katniss was a straight-A student and planning on keeping it that way. They found a compromise. Meeting under the bleachers during practice. It worked out.

 

Johanna debated taking a hit while she waited for there to be a break, but as she reached for the lighter in her pocket, Katniss ran up to her, tackling her in a hug. “I’m so glad you came tonight, Jo. I’ve missed you. Our dates, I mean.”

“Yeah well, you’re the workoholic,” Johanna teased, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

“Can I make it up to you?” Katniss smirked.

“Maybe.” Johanna’s hands anchored on Katniss’ waist as she closed the gap between them. Katniss gasped when Johanna nibbled on her lower lip. Johanna laughed, gripping her hips tighter.

Their tongues swirled together and Johanna’s leather jacket was starting to feel too hot for her (She couldn’t just throw it on the ground though. This was quality leather). Katniss’ hands roamed Johanna’s body, making their way to the small of her back which cause Johanna to whimper. “Katniss, not there. You know I’ll get all worked up and you’ll leave me under here to go cheer again.”

“Mmm...I like it when you’re all worked up though. Especially when you whimper like that.” Katniss smirked, kissing Johanna’s neck as she groaned. She felt Johanna’s hands leave her hips and start sneaking up her skirt. Katniss pushed away and Johanna sighed. “How much time?”

“About three minutes until I have to be back on the field.”

“I can make you come in three minutes,” Johanna assured Katniss, pushing her hands back under her skirt.

“Jo, I don’t think- _fuck_ ,” Katniss moaned as Johanna’s fingers stroked against her panties.

“If you want me to stop, say something now.” Katniss smiled. Johanna was very persistent on consent. Which seemed a little strange, coming from the girl who wanted to fuck under the bleachers for three minutes, but Katniss appreciated it nevertheless. “Do your worst.”

Johanna pushed Katniss’ wet panties aside and stroked her softly along her slit. Katniss groaned and leaned on Johanna’s shoulder for support, hips bucking against her hand. Johanna rubbed her clit and Katniss was immediately thankful for the loud students above them screaming about the game.

“Johanna, hurry up, I have to go-” Katniss was interrupted by Johanna entering her with two fingers, pumping quickly. Katniss bit down on Johanna’s neck to hide her moans, but Johanna moaned for the both of them as she felt Katniss tighten around her fingers. She slowed her movements as Katniss panted heavily hands clenched around Johanna’s jacket.

“I think that’s a record,” Johanna laughed, helping Katniss try to look decent. She combed her dark hair with her fingers and straightened her skirt. Johanna pecked Katniss on the cheek and sent her back onto the field just in time. Katniss shivered when she rushed towards the others. _Was it this cold earlier?_  Katniss thought as she looked back toward the crowd.

Johanna emerged from the bleachers and nodded towards Katniss. Katniss gasped when she saw Johanna twirling something around her fingers. She thanked whoever designed cheer outfits with shorts inside the skirt and gave her girlfriend a playful middle finger before starting her routine with the others. Johanna just smirked and walked off, stuffing Katniss’ panties in her pocket.

 

 


End file.
